Within the Kingdom
by al-longbottom
Summary: After a trip to the Bakers Mikan Sakura entered a world of drama she didn’t expect. Can she choose the correct path?
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

***Guys I have edited the chapters! So it's important that you guys read it! You may miss some bits out :)* **

**Hey this is a FF I thought of for a while. I have been too lazy to actually write it down...but hey it's here now. I hope you guys enjoy it, REVIEW, ALERT, put it on your FAVOURITES! I will send you a special gift if you do, so make sure you do or you won't get anything out of it ;P**

**The plot is solely mine but the disclaimer is here for something. (Look below) and if it is similar to someone, tell me, I personally haven't come across a story like this during my FF life (not very Long)**

**THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I WILL PUT UP: I do not OWN Gakuen Alice, someone else does, sadly it's not me you guys are probably all glad it's not me who owns it- I could've ruined it for you!**

* * *

_**Intro**_

**Place:** Mycea (pronounced my-see-ya) a kingdom ruled by the Queen; it contains mysteries which will unfold as the story proceeds.

**Characters:** Will be revealed as the story continues.

**Themes:** Adventure, Romance, Drama, slight Humour and a bit of Sherlock Holmes- put your detective cap on ;)

**Pairings:** Mainly NxM, side pairings as well.

**Summary:** After a trip to the Bakers Mikan Sakura entered a world of drama she didn't expect. Stumbling over secret organization wasn't what she bargained for when her friend asked her to buy some cake. Now being the only one to change fates, can she over come obstacles and help the right side?

* * *

_**Within the Kingdom**_

_**By Al-Longbottom **_

"_Life is either a great adventure or nothing"_

_-Andre Gide_

_**Prologue**_

A dark cloaked figure walked down the alleys of Mycea. The jet black cloak dragging behind him, as if it was chasing the footsteps he took. He took out a lantern and lit it; orange flames lighted the narrow path. Another cloaked person appeared from the shadows. He stopped, his breath rising and falling. He raised his hand revealing a symbol embedded in his palm. The hooded figure nodded and stepped aside revealing a passage. The figure hurried along the pathway, trying to beat time. He abruptly came to a halt. Huge antique oak doors barricaded his way, without hesitation he flung them open.

"Late, Natsume!" a voice dripping with authority spoke from the shadows. "I was expecting you three minutes ago!"

Natsume put his hands in his pockets, his face expressionless, "sorry... got caught up"

"That is NO excuse, if I say 10:00pm you have GOT to BE here on the dot!" a man in a red cloak stepped forward, his face still in the shadows.

"I said am _sorry_" Natsume looked up "Geez, old man I ap-ol-o-gi-ze-d!"

The face came out of the dark, the jaws clenched, wrinkles visible, grey hair mingled with the slightest colour of brown. Eyes as dark as a storm at sea, his blue eyes contained no emotion, his nose flared. He walked slowly, his footsteps echoing. He stopped right in front of the boy.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" He lowered his gaze to be eyes to eye with Natsume.

Natsume, kept his stare on the old man, not backing out once. "Hastings"

"whom?!"

"_Sir_ Hastings" he spat out.

The man turned around and walked back to his 'throne', "Good you are learning"

Natsume snorted. "Why am I here?"

The old man did not pay attention to him, he called out for his servant, ordering him to open the doors.

As soon as the doors opened, a man with black hair walked in. His back was straight and he wore a mask that covered up half his face.

"Why, isn't that the little Black Cat?" he asked, making his way next to Natsume.

"_Why, isn't it the_ _stupid Phantom-wan-a-be_?" he returned mockingly. "_You are missing your Cape_"

"Seems that your oh-so-sarcastic self is still present" He snarled

Natsume snorted "Looks like you still fantasise about Boys"

The person next to him flinched, "Listen here _brat_ I am-"

"Stop" they both quieted down. The masked man slowly letting go of Natsume, he grabbed him during the process of their bickering. They both straightened themselves.

"Now Serio, kindly explain the new mission to little Natsume here"

Serio smirked. On the other Natsume kept a straight face, however his fists clenched by his side.

"Well, as we know there is are 9 stones in our kingdom. In order for us to gain the power, wealth _and_ might over the kingdom and to open the PORTAL we need to find five of the nine stones. When we have five o the stones we can unify it to make one, this will aid us later in our epic battle with the Government. We already have four stones; the government have four stones out of the five as well, now that is a major issue as it means that we are neck to neck with those filthy bastards.

What I have here is some vital information on the location of the final stone. In order for us to find it we must go out of our own ways and search for it. The stone could be in any form or shape, for that matter it could be anything. It could be anywhere in the Kingdom.

The way you will know it is a stone is that it glows when you bring it contact with this. Yes, a ring, a-very-reactive-stone-detector-plated-with-gold-ring. Now Natsume you will be carrying this ring, and you will have to find where it is. _Understand_?"

Serio gave Natsume the folder, Sir Hastings smiled and bridged his fingers **(A/N like burns from Simpsons :) )**

Natsume flicked through the folder, everything Persona had just mentioned was in there, there was just two little details he needed, the dead-line and where. He would start of in the capital and make his way south rotating west until he would end around the east.

"Natsume," the old man called out "I want you back here in two weeks time with at least a trace of the where-abouts of the stone"

Natsume nodded and walked back towards the Alley. He had a mission to fulfil. He passed the hooded figure again, and showed his palm.

"Natsume-kun" He turned around, regretting the moment he did "Why do you always ignore me?"

The hooded figure made its way towards him. "Look Shouda, I have got a mission to fulfil,"

"But Natsume-kun" her hood dropping of her head "Please don't leave me without an answer"

"Shouda, orders are orders" and with that the raven hair lad walked off, leaving behind a bewildered girl who had many questions in her head.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like the prologue? Took me an hour to come up with the prologue, bear in mind chap 1 is already planned out and 45% written, it's really late here in England so I'm off to sleep!**

**BTW if I am satisfied with the no. Of Reviews I will update.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

***Revised Chapter guys, major editing in this chapter, plus there is some extra scenes in the chapter to make it longer :)***

**wow guys thanks for the reviews! I never expected such a great response :)**

**I have been real busy, hence why I couldn't update yesterday. This is the second chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**BTW sorry about the grammatical errors XS**

**

* * *

**

_**Intro**_

**Place:** Mycea (pronounced my-see-ya) a kingdom ruled by the Queen; it contains mysteries which will unfold as the story proceeds.

**Characters:** Will be revealed as the story continues.

**Themes:** Adventure, Romance, Drama, slight Humour and a bit of Sherlock Holmes- put your detective cap on ;)

**Pairings:** Mainly NxM, side pairings as well.

**Summary:** After a trip to the Bakers Mikan Sakura entered a world of drama she didn't expect. Stumbling over secret organization wasn't what she bargained for when her friend asked her to buy some cake. Now being the only one to change fates, can she over come obstacles and help the right side?

**Notes:**

**LAMIA** (Λαμία): Greek myth name of an evil spirit who abducts and devours children, meaning "large shark." The name means "vampire" in Latin and "fiend" in Arabic.

* * *

_**Within the Kingdom**_

_By Al-Longbottom _

"_Life is either a great adventure or nothing"_

_-Andre Gide_

**_Chapter 1_**

It was early morning, and the 'South-side Orphanage' was running like normal. The small inhabitants were all seated in the great hall, all waiting for their breakfasts. Children aged as young as 3 were here in the department, they normally ranged from 5-10 and it was very unlikely that anyone ever stayed beyond thirteen. Unfortunately there was one girl whom had resided at the orphanage since her early days; she was the eldest at 16.

This particular girl helped out the workers, hadn't she been forced to help she would've still offered to help. Such was her nature. Like any other day the young girl skipped to kitchen and greeted the chef and his co-workers. Then as usual she went out to the back store room, her uniform was always there, she collected her apron and basket which she filled with corn, wheat, bread loaves and yesterday's left-over food. She tied her hair into two messy ponytails and put on her outdoor slippers. She was humming a cheerful tune to herself.

"Tra-la-la-laa...Tra-la-la-laa" she opened up the barn allowing the goats and sheep to flock out "How are you my sweet little darlings?"

The sheep and goats went 'Baa' and 'Mee'. The young girl scattered some food she got from the tray out. She then proceeded further into the barn and placed the left-over food into the pigs' trays.

"Well Mr Piglet you will not receive anymore," she responded to one of the pigs who looked at her and 'Oink-ed'.

As she was feeding the chicken and small talking with her clucking friends, one of the smaller boys came and approached her.

"Mikan-sempai" The young boy walked forward, he seemed out of breath.

Mikan looked up "Yes Hanuro-chan?"

"Lamia-sama wants to see you now" he looked into her eyes "I think it is about yesterday"

Mikan smiled, she went over and knelt down "Don't worry, I'm sure she didn't figure out"

The boy blushed as Mikan placed her lips on his temples, she got up and ruffled his hair. "So shall we go?"

The little boy nodded and they walked back in the house. As soon as they stepped inside one of the co-workers placed a tray into her arms. Mikan looked baffled and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she gestured to the tray in her arms.

"Take it up to Lamia-sama" The co-worker ordered "Idiot"

"Excuse me! Mochu- _san,_ help me, what on earth have I ever done to you?" Mikan raised her voice.

"You want to know?" Mochu gave her a dirty look and walked off "You disgust me"

Mikan huffed and went upstairs. _Idiot, what on earth have I done to him?_ She knocked on the fancy doors- the only fancy doors in the whole place _Wait till I tell_ _Lamia-sama, _Mikan sighed _she won't believe me though._

"Come in" a voice replied. Mikan opened the door to the extravagant room, it was too lavishly decorated.

The room was dark; the curtains drooped over the windows. There was a lovely Cleopatra couch in the corner with a handmade Turkish designed dressing-screen in the corner. In the other corner there was a big wardrobe with gold plated knobs, adjacent with a silver framed mirror. The owner of the orphanage fed off the fortune of the children.

A candle flicked in the corner, causing the shadow of the couple in bed to be humongous. The woman was sitting up her blonde curls in ringlets around her face. A man sat behind her massaging her back. Mikan cringed, she just noticed that they both were naked, well not nude but all that was covering up their private parts was the bed-sheet.

Lamia-sama lifted her head and her face darkened. "What do you want?"

Mikan looked up "Well I came to bring you your breakfast and you called for me"

The woman snorted "Bring it here," Mikan walked forward "If I taste something odd in this drink I will punish you..."

Mikan stood in front of her "But I didn't make-"

"Don't talk to me unless I tell you to!" the woman slapped hard, so hard the tray in her hands shook causing some of the tea to spill.

"umm..u-mm sor-r-ry" Mikan bowed her head.

The lady took the tray and placed it on her lap; she then glared at Mikan with emotion conveying hatred.

"I heard you gave your desert to that little rascal Haru-whatever-his-name-was"

Mikans' eyes grew wide "Um, well the thing is, I, um"

The man beside the nasty woman laughed "She clearly gave him her desert" He started to massage her arms.

"If that is the case then you will not be receiving dinner for a week" She then sipped her tea.

Mikan sighed _why does she have to be so mean?_ Mikan looked up and reluctantly some extremely hot liquid was poured on her. It was hot, tears started to collect in her eyes, she looked at her hand and touched her neck; she had been burned.

"What ON earth is THIS, I asked SPECIFICALLY asked FOR CINNEMON TEA WITH THREE SPOONS OF SUGAR and SOME GINGER Not CINNEMON TEA WITH THREE SPOONS OF SUGAR AND A HEAPFUL OF GINGER!" Lamia-sama then threw the cup at Mikan, "You, you are the culprit!"

The cup hit Mikans' wrist. As soon it had it and crashed on the floor her wrist began to bruise. It went from a pinkish red clour to a faint purple blue colour. Mikan winced at the pain.

Mikan looked bewildred "No, no, Lamia-sama I didn't make it was Mochu"

"LIAR" she slapped Mikan again. "Get out of here!"

Mikan hurried out of the room. As soon as she went out tears freely rolled from her eyes, she began to sob.

"Hey what's wrong?" a small voice asked "Mikan-chan, what happened?"

Mikan continued to sob "Come here" and the person hugged her tight.

"Nobora-Chan, I, I...."Mikan sobbed more, she hated everything, the fact her father died before she was born, leaving her with her sick mother who soon followed him. She hated that they left her behind, hated the fact she was all alone and that _that_ lady was unjust. She hated that she treated her unfair, she had never once shown respect to her since she came to the centre.

"Shhh...It's going to be okay" Nobora cooed. "Shh...Everything will work out"

Mikan looked at her friend and told the story again, about how mean Mochu was and the fact Lamia-sama was being mean to her. Once she got that off her chest she felt better. Nobora was a great friend, she listened with intend. Nobora who was one of the workers here was there for Mikan whenever she need her. She noticed how some of the workers were unfair to her small kohai and that Lamia-sama was mean for no just reason. Nobora vowed that she'd be there for Mikan whenever she needed her.

"Hey, why don't you go buy some cake, I was going to get some, but you go and keep the change" Nobara began to fiddle in her pockets getting out a coin bag "Get the usual, Milk-Chan will be happy to serve you, by the way you need the fresh air"

"Are you sure?" Mikan sniffed "I swear that that woman has got eyes in the back of her head"

Nobora smiled "And what do you mean by that?"

Mikan smiled through her tear stained face "Its either that or she has got spies everywhere."

Nobora laughed some more "Why would you say that?"

"Well she found out about yesterday" Nobora raised an eyebrow and lifted her chin, shocked to see her injuries

"My, my,_ my poor_ dear" Nobora felt bad, she traced her finger along Mikans' bruises "What on earth did that woman do to you?"

Mikan smiled sheepishly, she forgot to mention the 'accident' and who was the main root for her problem. "Wait till I get-"

"Nobora-chan?" Mikan cut in. "Shall I go now?"

Nobora just nodded, she was going to talk to a certain man who was responsible for all this.

Mikan smiled at her and muttered a 'Thank You' before getting up.

Mikan walked towards the basement and opened a small narrow door. Inside the room were few small items, a simple mattress, some worn out blank-sheets and a chest. Mikan opened the chest and withdrew her outdoor cloak. She fixed it on her dress and brushed her hair out a bit. She then put it into a messy bun; she wanted it out of her eyes.

As she was going she noticed a small little box under her bed. _Oh God I nearly forgot about that_ Mikan grabbed the box and took it out, she smiled. This was her remaining present her parents had given her. Well her father wasn't there but her mother was. Mikan remembered the day.

_xXFlash BackXx_

_'Mikan dear' A woman called from her bed 'Come here dear'_

_The young girl went to her mother 'Yes Mummy?'_

_The woman patted the space beside her, Mikan glady sat down._

_'Mikan I want you to treasure this' she placed a small box in Mikans' hands 'Make sure to cherish it'_

_Mikan nodded 'Okay Mummy'_

_'Mikan make sure to give it to the right person, you better not give it away to anyone...or else something bad will happen'_

_'Mummy please don't scare me' Mikan hugged her mum 'Mummy I love you, you will get better right?'_

_Mikans' mum smiled. 'Yes Honey'_

_xXEnd of Flash BackXx_

Mikan collected the dust from the box, it had been a while since she opened it. Mikan took out her necklace and opened the lock using her key. When she opened it she saw beautiful orange stone, the stone glistered and it seemed to be shining in many ways. After few minutes had passed, she put away the box. _Mother I will treasure it._

Mikan picked up her coin bag and Noboras' one and decided to go, she was going to buy Nobora a little present. All though she hadn't saved much she still had few silver coins and it was enough to buy her a necklace or something along those lines.

* * *

Meanwhile at Central Tavern a young lad sat by the window flipping a coin in his hand. The young boy looked out of the window, not knowing what to do now. There was no trace on where he should go to hunt the stone, for all he knew it could be amongst millions of stones in the Kingdom, the surrounding forests.

The boy sighed for the umpteenth time.

"If you sigh one more time I will make sure that you won't be able to create a single sound"

"Tch" he raked a hand trough his messy hair. "Look Imai, you are only here because we need your brain, not you"

"Of course you need my Brain because you can't work out anything with that puny little one of yours"

Natsume scoffed " Sorry to burst your little iced bubble, but _brain_ has got no capital letter, it is not a noun"

"Sorry mate, but it's called _personification_" Hotaru ridiculed. "As in-"

"Look guys, there is no point in having you guys argue" a blond stepped up "Natsume why don't you go out and buy us some cake, eh?"

"Why do I have to go?" Natsume challenged

"Because you need to go out and get some fresh air mate" The blond replied.

"Hn" Natsume got up and stared to leave. "Whatever Ruka, I know you want to spend some time with Ms-Ice queen, well who knew you had a thing for her?" he whispered in Ruka's ear.

Ruka blushed "I don't like her; well I do like her... but not like that!"

"Whatever" and he exited the room. Hotaru raised her eyebrow, Ruka being embarrassed just shrugged his shoulders and gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

The streets of Mycea were bustling with people; men in top hats with canes escorting women with dresses filled the roads. People where shopping and small talking. The latest buzz of the kingdom was that one of the jewels of the Queen had been stolen. A young auburn hair coloured girl was avoiding contact with people, her coinbag was safe in her pocket, and the hood of her cloak covered up most of her face. Mikan made her way across to the Milk-Chans' Bakery, she was cold and she tried to get there quickly.

"Thief!" a voice called out.

Everyone began to scatter. The boy who was supposedly the thief made his way swiftly towards Mikans direction, he had a lop side grin. Mikan who was in the way shrieked when he pushed her into the alley with him.

"Shhh" Mikan panicked. Clearly it had not been her day.

The boy brought his mouth near her ear "Look, don't panic, okay?"

Mikan thought otherwise, she was kicking, thrusting around and attempted to bite his hand several times. "You are a small beast"

"Look, I will only let you go if you promise to shut up" He didn't seem at all so pleasant now.

Mikan nodded her head as she thought that was the safest thing to do. He slowly let his hand leave her mouth. As soon as he did that he turned her around making her face him.

His Blue eyes were a dark contrast to his pale skin. Although the alley was dark, Mikan still figured he was a 'pretty' boy.

"Look, where is Central Tavern?"

Mikan scowled "Why should I tell you that? You want to steal from there as well?"

The boys' eyes widened "Look, all I'm asking for are direction!" He seemed a little pissed.

Mikan smiled in a menacing way "You seem to say 'Look' a lot!"

The boys' face hardened "Missy, stop being a brat and tell me-"

"Continue down the road, then turn left and you will see a fountain, Look to your right and you will see it there" Mikan drawled "No can you please let me go, I have things to attend to! Or do you want me to scream thief?"

The boy let her go "Thank you Mr. Thief!" Mikan walked out of the alley adjusting her dress, she had to calm herself down. Blood was still rushing to her cheeks because of the fear. Anything could've happened. Oh My God, she exclaimed but she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that nothing else had happened.

Unknown to her the boy in the alley smiled as he juggled a coin bag with few silver coins. _At least I have got something, too bad and I thought she was a rich girl_, The boy scowled _God I can't believe they made me steal money, a carrot and a cane! This is so insane!_ The boy smiled again _Man, I rock I can bust a Rhyme and I do Crime._

**What do you guys think about the new and improved chapter? Tell me what you think, review, pm, alert, give me some positive or negative feedback that is constructive XD**

**And happy Christmas to those who celebrate and for those who don't Happy Holidays! XD**

**Al xxx**


End file.
